Many port cannula systems are disclosed in the prior art and are used to establish a connection to a port implanted in the human or animal body. Such ports are implanted in order to permit simpler and more reliable introduction of substances into the human body, in particular into the central vessels thereof.
For the connection to a port, the port cannula system has a cannula with a cannula tip. Such a cannula tip is dangerous and is therefore generally enclosed, in the supply state, by a cannula guard, e.g. in the form of a sleeve that can be fitted on the cannula. The cannula guard is removed shortly before application of the port cannula. Although the cannula is sterile at this point and does not pose a risk of infection, it nonetheless poses a risk of injury to the user.
By contrast, when the port cannula system is withdrawn from the patient or from the port within the patient, the cannula is no longer sterile and thus not only poses a risk of injury but also a high risk of infection, not only to the medical personnel but also to the staff of the waste management business. For this reason, it is desirable to equip port cannula systems with a needlestick protection device, which in particular provides protection against needlestick injuries during and after withdrawal of the port cannula system after use.
A port cannula system with an efficient needlestick protection device is described, for example, in the document WO 2010/142641 A1. The entire content of this document is incorporated by reference into the present patent application. The port cannula system has the following components: a support piece for supporting the port cannula on the patient, a feeder, a cannula with a tip, wherein the cannula can be brought to at least two positions, namely a puncture position and a retracted protection position, and a safety portion which screens the tip of the cannula at least in the retracted position and thus forms a needlestick protection device. The safety portion is formed by telescope segments which are pushed substantially into one another in the puncture position and are drawn farther apart from one another in the retracted position (in this connection see also FIGS. 5.a and 5.b of the present application). The safety demands placed on a port cannula system are satisfied to a great extent by the port cannula system as described in WO 2010/142641 A1. The port cannula system comprises an integrated plaster which has a large surface area and which completely encloses the cannula holder, and an integrated leveling element for securing on a large surface area of a patient's skin. The port cannula system described there is particularly suitable for users who wish to secure the port cannula system quickly and easily after the puncture and whose patients do not need a daily change of dressing.